Confusion y Verguenza
by setnysuna-chan
Summary: Quedo en shock al ver que frente a el estaba Hinata, y el en una comprometedora posicion con una chica que no recordaba haber conocido!...-Hina...Hin...SOY VIRGEN- grito en plena calle. Para Lord.Kami, espero te guste.


**Bueno este Oneshot es dedicado a , te agradesco el que leas mi otro fic "Futuro Cercano" y como te prometi aqui esta tu One-Shot, gracias por participar en el pequeño concurso que hice y pues este es tu premio! espero te guste !.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

El sol se asomaba por el pequeño hueco que había entre las cortinas de la sala de un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Tokio. Por los rayos de sol podía verse a un joven castaño acostado en el suelo de la sala. Este al sentir la luz en sus ojos se removió incomodo. Al notar que sus intentos de seguir durmiendo eran en vano, se levanto dándose cuenta del todo el desorden que había en su apartamento, botellas de cerveza y bolsas de lo que antes eran frituras y uno que otra cosa que no quería saber que era estaban regados por todo su apartamento. Siguió mirando alrededor de él, movió su mano un poco y sintió algo suave bajo de ella, guio su vista hacia donde su mano estaba tocando, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que a un lado de él estaba una chica durmiendo plácidamente.

"¡Que diablos!" pensó alarmado, retirando la mano del brazo de la chica; se inspecciono el mismo notando que estaba vestido, suspiro aliviado al percatarse que no se emborracho tanto como para haberse acostado con una chica que ni conocía.

"No le volveré a abrir la puerta a Naruto y a Kankuro-senpai, la próxima vez." Pensó el castaño al ver el destrozo que había en su apartamento. Resignado al pensar que debía limpiar intento levantarse pero una mano no conocida para él lo detuvo.

—A dónde vas bomboncito— le pregunto con una voz aguda y melosa la chica rubia que momentos antes él había jurado estaba dormida. —Ya que nos despertamos deberíamos jugar un rato ¿no crees? — le sugirió mientras bajaba por sus hombros el tirante de la blusa que llevaba, y se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del dueño del apartamento.

Kiba trataba de separar a la chica que habían llevado Kankuro y Naruto junto a otras más a su apartamento, pero esta seguía restregándosele. Mientras más seguía alejándose de ella, esta al intentar pegársele hacia que se empezaran a poner en una posición no muy adecuada.

Para mala suerte del amante de los perros, la puerta para entrar al apartamento se abrió dejando ver a tres personas, dos de ojos color plata y otro de ojos color ónix.

Kiba quedo de piedra al ver la situación en la que se encontraba con la chica frente a él, siendo observado por un malhumorado Uchiha y las dos hermanas Hyuga.

"hay no" fue el único pensamiento que surco su mente en ese momento.

.

.

.

En la carretera de la ciudad de Konoha a la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba transitando un lujoso auto color negro. En el cual iban, las hermanas Hyuga y el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha. En los asientos de enfrente, el del piloto y copiloto, estaban Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuga, mientras que en la parte trasera del auto estaba Hinata hermana mayor de la castaña sentada al frente.

La chica de cabellos azulados iba muy emocionada, ya que volvería a ver a su novio Kiba Inuzuka después de dos meses de estar separados a causa de que él, Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido ir a la universidad en Tokio.

Claro que ella no hubiera podido ir sin la ayuda de su hermana, que logro convencer a su novio, el serio y frio Sasuke que fuera por ellas a Konoha para poder pasar ese fin de semana largo,(jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo) con ellos. Claro el joven de ojos ónix llego por ellas el jueves, diciendo que se irían el viernes por la mañana para llegar temprano a Tokio.

La peli azulada, aun no comprendía del todo como fue que su hermana y el pelinegro comenzaron a salir, ya que hace ya un año cada vez que ellos dos se veían parecía que se iban a sacar los ojos. Al final concluyo que es una relación extraña, ya que ambos son muy serios y callados.

En fin, por ahora lo único que ella quería era llegar lo más pronto posible para poder ver al castaño y darle un pequeño regalo que tardo días en hacer.

—Ah! Ya llegamos! — escucho decir a su pequeña hermana. Miro por el vidrio de enfrente, dándose cuenta que su hermana decía lo correcto, ya se podían ver las construcciones de la gran ciudad que es Tokio.

"Al fin volveré a ver a Kiba-kun" pensó alegre mientras un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

.

.

Ya habían llegado al edificio de apartamentos donde vivían Kiba y Sasuke. Ellos decidieron compartir apartamento ya que Naruto había decidido vivir con su padrino Jiraiya.

El oji negro las guio por el edificio, mientras ignoraba a las chicas que lo miraban sonrojadas, claro que estas se retiraban casi corriendo por la mirada asesina que su hermana les dirigía, al intentar ligarse al moreno.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento se detuvieron al escuchar las voces de personas dentro. Claramente se podía distinguir la vos del compañero de apartamento del Uchiha, pero la otra no. Sasuke abrió la puerta de entrada, pero los tres se petrificaron al ver la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba el Inuzuka con una chica extraña.

Hinata al ver a su novio en esa situación y en pensar en la única razón del por qué él estaba si salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes gritar le a Kiba que era un idiota.

—¡No! ¡Hinata espera! — le grito el chico mientras salía corriendo tras de ella.

—Ahora si la regaste Inuzuka— menciono Sasuke mientras se frotaba la sien con la mano.

—Inuzuka… ¡date por muerto! — le grito la pequeña castaña, mientras lo veía alejarse.

.

.

.

Hinata corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, aun no podía creer que Kiba le hubiera hecho eso, y menos cuando llevaban dos meses de relación. Tan rápido se había olvidado de ella en ese poco tiempo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata espera! — oyó como le llamaban, pero al reconocer la voz del castaño intento aumentar más la velocidad.

Kiba al ver que ella corría mas rápido, subió su velocidad y logro atraparla del brazo. Hinata al verse atrapada, forcejeaba para que la soltara.

—Espera Hina no te muevas así— le decía el amante canino mientras la sujetaba del otro brazo también.

—Sueltame! Eres un mentiroso! Sueltame! — le gritaba la heredera Hyuga con lagrimas en sus ojos. Al poco rato se tranquilizo un poco, pero seguía repitiéndole a Kiba que le había mentido y que la soltara.

—Hinata! Tranquilízate… Hina…—trataba de calmarla en chico —Hina… Hin… SOY VIRGEN! — le grito a la oji luna, haciendo que cesara con su forcejeo y sus gritos.

—Eh?! — menciono la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y lagrimas a causa de lo que dijo el chico. —Pero tu…—

—No paso nada— la interrumpió —Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme de Konoha…— le pregunto.

Hinata asintió lentamente mientras lo miraba.

—Te dije que eres la única chica en mi vida y que te amo más que nada— vio como, se sonrojo ante lo dicho. —Así que no voy a perder mi virginidad a menos que lo haga contigo… ¿de acuerdo? — le aseguro seriamente.

Hinata se sonrojo a un mas por lo que escucho y asintió felizmente, entendiendo que Kiba decía la verdad y que ella será la única en su vida.

Después de escuchar el… discurso dado por Kiba hacia Hinata para explicar el mal entendido decidieron regresar al apartamento.

Sonrojados caminaban tomados de la mano mientras escuchaban los aplausos que dieron las personas que presenciaron la extraña escena y escucharon las cosas vergonzosas que Kiba dijo acerca de su virginidad.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, porque tal vez esta no sea su única pelea, pero esperan que las próximas no los pongan en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa frente a tantas personas.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno! Espero les haya gustado! a mi me gusto como me quedo, aun que siento que no fue muy bueno el final xD pero mi cabezita ya no daba pa mas xD son las 12: 30 am. y mi hora de dormir es a las 10 asi que estoy medio dormida xD espero les haya gustado pero mas a Lord. Kami que este capitulo u one-shot fue hecho para ti.  
**

**les agradesco por leer!  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
